Navždy
by Katlyn.Catherine
Summary: Ledový vítr ovinul jeho tělo. Zatřásl se chladem a přitáhl si kabát blíže k tělu. Jeho tmavě hnědě, někomu by se zdálo černé, oči se zadívaly na hvězdy, které zářily na obloze...


Ledový vítr ovinul jeho tělo. Zatřásl se chladem a přitáhl si kabát blíže k tělu. Jeho tmavě hnědě, někomu by se zdálo černé, oči se zadívaly na hvězdy, které zářily na obloze. Vše bylo tam ve hvězdách, jen kdyby věděl, jak to najít. V oku se mu zaleskla slza, ale tak jak rychle se objevila, tak rychle zmizela.

Po chvíli se konečně pohnul. Jeho černé rovné vlasy vlály ve větru. Ztuhlýma nohama vyšel směrem k obrovskému domu. Už na pohled bylo všem jasné, že uvnitř domu je žádné štěstí nečeká. Párkrát zde již byl, ale dnes cítil, že je něco špatně. Nadechl se a vstoupil dovnitř.

* * *

_Tančila po kuchyni s dítětem v náručí. Malý se smál a snažil se chytit její zrzavé vlasy, které jí sahaly až po ramena. Zasmála se a objala ho. Byl to její malý andílek. Jeho černé rozcuchané vlasy ji zašimraly na tváři. Rychle se s ním zatočila. Dítko se začalo smát. Milovala jeho smích. _

_Do kuchyně vstoupil mladý muž. Rozcuchal si rukou už tak dost rozcuchané vlasy a zadíval se na svou ženu, jak tančí s jeho synem. Miloval ten pohled, když se na ně díval. Miloval, jak se její oči vždy rozzářily, když se na něj podívala. Ano, milovala jejich syna a milovala i jeho. A on miloval ji. _

_Posunul si brýle, přistoupil k nim a objal je. Políbila ho a předala mu syna. _

_„Běž s ním na chvíli do obýváku, já zatím udělám večeři," usmála se a dal se do vaření._

_Nechal ji vařit a šel s malým do obýváku. Posadil se s ním na podlahu a začal ho lechtat. Domem se rozléhal smích dítěte. Vše se zdálo v pořádku. Byli malá šťastná rodina._

* * *

Již ve vstupních dveřích se zarazil. Pohled mu spadl na mrtvého muže ležícího v chodbě. Ihned objevil, že ani hůlku nemá. Kdysi dávno by se nad tím ušklíbl, přece jenom mu dělal ve škole s kamarádíčky ze života peklo, ale dnes ne. Nikomu by nepřál takovou smrt, ani svému nejhoršímu nepříteli. Opatrně minul jeho tělo.

S nadějeplnou myšlenkou, že ona tady možná není, že je pryč, že unikla, se vydal po úzkých schodech do horního patra.

* * *

_„Už spí," řekla, když sešla ze schodů a posadila se vedle svého manžela. Rychle ji objal a políbil ji do vlasů._

_„Je to andílek," zašeptal jí do vlasů. Usmála se na něj. Věděla, že je to andílek, přece jen je po něm. Po jejím milovaném manželovi, ačkoliv on nebyl ve škole žádný andílek. Moc dobře to věděla, ale ona ho změnila nebo spíš objevila to, co se v něm skrývalo. Rozcuchala mu vlasy a opřela se o něj. Nevěděla, co by bez něj dělala. Milovala ho a to nemohlo změnit nic. _

_Seděli by tam v objetí celý večer, ale nebylo jim to přáno. Z ničeho nic se vše změnilo. V tichu se ozvalo tiché vrznutí branky._

_Vyskočil a běžel do předsíně: „Běž za malým, já ho zdržím."_

_Ne, to ne, pomyslela si, když utíkala za svým malým andílkem._

* * *

Zastavil se u ložnice, oči upřené na otevřené dveře dětského pokoje. Myšlenka naděje, která mu dodávala odvahy, v něm praskla a zanechala jen prázdné místo. Trvalo hodnou chvíli, než se pohnul, ale když tak konečně učinil, pohyboval se rychlostí, vedle které i šnek by letěl s větrem o závod.

Strnul těsně u dveří do pokoje. Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se uklidnit své rychle bušící srdce. Zdálo se mu, že je to slyšet v celé ulici. Opřel se o stěnu a zavřel oči. Ne, teď se nesmí vzdát. Musí, už jen kvůli ní, musí tam vejít.

Odlepil se od stěny a vešel do pokoje.

* * *

_Sevřela dítě v náručí. Pohladila ho po hlavičce a políbila na čelo. Šeptajíc, že bude vše v pořádku, uslyšela hluk ze zdola. Pevně zavřela oči a po tváři jí stekla osamocená slza. Naposled pevně sevřela dítě._

_Dveře se rozrazily a židle, kterou před ně postavila, letěla stranou. Otočila se na postavu ve dveřích. Rychle položila dítě do postýlky a postavila se před ní s rozpaženýma rukama. V očích se jí zaleskly slzy, když se podívala na postavu v plášti._

_„Jeho ne, toho ne! Prosím, jeho ne!" Slzy jí začaly stékat po tváři, avšak neustoupila ani o krok._

_„Ustup, ustup, ty hloupá holko… Tak dělej, uhni…" vyštěkl čaroděj pod pláštěm s napřaženou hůlkou. _

_„Jeho ne, prosím ne! Vezměte si mě, zabijte radši mě…" prosila. Slzy se jí nyní řinuly jedna za druhou. Lehce se klepala a srdce jí řvalo bolestí, když čaroděje s hůlkou viděla před sebou. Znamenalo to, že její milovaný manžel je mrtev, ona taky a bohužel i její syn. Ne to ona přece nemůže dovolit, je ještě tak malý. _

_Koutkem oka se podívala na chlapce v postýlce, který zatím seděl bez jediného pípnutí a pozorně sledoval svou matku a čaroděje._

_„Prosím… mějte slitování… smilujte se… mého syna ne! Jeho ne! Udělám cokoliv…" opět ho prosila. Věděla však, že je to jakoby hrách na stěnu házela._

_„Ustup, tak ustup…" vyštěkl čaroděj. _

_Nepohnula se, jen tam stála stále před postýlkou a slzy jí tekly po tváři. Čaroděj se lehce zamračil a pak napřáhl hůlku. Poslední, co spatřila, byl paprsek zeleného světla._

* * *

Zhroutil se na kolena. Na to co viděl, mu ani představivost nestačila. Oči se mu zaplnily slzami. Ležela tam před postýlkou, ve které plakal malý chlapec. Její zrzavé vlasy ležely rozhozené po podlaze. Její smaragdově zelené oči ztratily jiskru a pouze zíraly do prázdna. Jeho nejlepší přítelkyně, jeho jediná přítelkyně, byla mrtvá.

Slzy mu tekly po tvářích, když se k ní pomalu přiblížil. Opatrně se dotkl její ruky. Byla studená jako led. Objal ji a už nedokázal slzy více zadržet. Roztekly se proudem po tvářích a dopadaly na její tělo.

Chlapec v postýlce začal křičet. Podíval se na něj. Chlapec na něj upřel smaragdové oči, její oči. Chvíli se sobě dívali do očí, ze kterých tekly slzy. Díval se na chlapce, který právě osiřel.

Nadechl se a vytáhl hůlku. Zavřel oči a vyřkl zaklínadlo. Z hůlky vyskočila bílá laň a začala běhat po pokoji. Zastavila se u něj a rychle se k němu přitulila, než došla k chlapci. Chlapec k ní napřáhl malé ručičky pokoušeje se ji obejmout. Při každém pokusu mu ale proklouzla mezi prsty. Chlapec se zachichotal. Muž se přes slzy usmál. Chlapec si zatím dál hrál s laní a v očích se mu objevily jiskřičky štěstí.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam seděl a pozoroval chlapce při hře s laní. Chlapec zazíval a protřel si oči. Zadíval se na muže a lehce se zachichotal. Muž se usmál. Ona sice byla pryč, ale něco z ní přece přežilo a on se rozhodl, že chlapce bude ochraňovat.

„Miluji tě, Lily," zašeptal, když chlapec usnul, „_navždy_."


End file.
